


The Levee is Breaking

by emeraldswan



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, family bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldswan/pseuds/emeraldswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene that should have been. Angel's *hurting* because Connor's gone, thanks to Holtz, and Spike's close enough to feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Levee is Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. 
> 
> Title from the song When the Levee Breaks, which has been recorded numerous times since Memphis Millie wrote it.
> 
> I wish, oh I wish Joss had explored an aspect of Spike and Angel(us)'s relationship past ANGER. Ugh. I know it was touched on, sometimes (kinda sorta), but it was NEVER ENOUGH.

_If it keeps on raining, levee's going to break,  
If it keeps on raining, levee's going to break,  
And the water gonna come in, have no place to stay_

Angel had been drunk, really drunk, and hurting for four days now. Spike could feel it in each and every cell of his body, and the pain left his demon screaming - aching - with the need to make things better. Staring up at the old hotel, Spike couldn't help but wonder if Angel even knew he was outside. It wouldn't surprise him if he didn't; Spike wouldn't have been surprised if Angel could focus on anything besides whatever was currently torturing him, unless it was right in front of him. He dropped his cigarette, stomped it out beneath his boot, and exhaled a long stream of gray smoke. He could walk away. Spike knew that. It would be so easy to walk away without even going inside, without seeing Angel.

The wave of fresh pain that washed over him at that thought sealed the decision for him, however. Angel **did** know he was there, and he was waiting. Sighing, the unneeded breath heavy on the air, Spike walked into the Hyperion to find his Sire. He didn't have to truly look. He just followed the trail of pain up the stairs to a door on the second floor. He paused only for a second before walking into the room. Once he had, however, Spike wished he'd hesitated a little longer. They were in a nursery. A fucking nursery. There was a crib and toys and everything. Angel was standing with his back to him, directly in front of the crib. Spike leaned against the wall and waited. 

But not for long.

"Darla and I had a son. A human, Connor. He was perfect. Beautiful. _Mine_."

The past tense mixed with the pain in Angel's voice - the pain coming through their bond - had Spike wanting to wrap his arms around Angel, but he did not move. Angel's hands gripped the wood in front of him, and he began to speak once more. "It's impossible, us having a baby, I know. But it happened. Connor happened. And now he's gone. Wes . . ."

Angel's voice cracked then, hot and blinding anger mixing with the pain. Spike took a step toward him before Angel spoke again, stopping his forward motion. "There was a prophecy. Wes thought I was going to kill Connor. Wouldn't ever. Couldn't. He did something stupid. Gave Connor to Holtz."

Spike's demon was at the surface instantly at that name, demanding blood, and not caring for a second that Holtz should have died _years_ ago. Nothing about this story seemed plausible, but that didn't matter to his demon. Anger poured though him, he felt Angel's anger wash over him in return, and he was moving then. The details didn't matter. They didn't matter at all. Spike's hands on Angel's shoulders, turning him around, staring into _angrysadtortured_ eyes, and all that mattered was making things better. "So we get him back. Find your kid, make Holtz pay, and then kill this Wes person for good measure. You and me."

"Can't." There was defeat, truth, in Angel's voice so thick it hurt. "Portal. They're gone. Can't get to them. Can't save Connor. Can't . . ."

"We'll find a way," he said automatically, but knew it was most likely a lie even as he spoke.

Angel pressed himself back a little, putting pressure on Spike's hands where they remained on his shoulders. "Hurts, Spike. It _hurts_."

He didn't hesitate then, not at all. Spike pulled Angel into his arms and just held on. Angel clung to him, arms tight around his body, and Spike did not let go. He held strong as his Sire buried his face into the crook of his neck. It wasn't okay, and they both knew it; Spike would not waste words on false assurances. "Got you," he whispered, his voice tight. "I've got you."

And he let Angel cry.

Later, later when the emotions weren't quite so close to the surface, Angel's anger would replace the tears. Spike would hold on through that, too, despite the damage he knew his Sire would cause him. And even later, when Angel cleaned him up with gentle strokes and a warm wash cloth, Spike knew he'd take whatever was offered. Blood, sex, both, or even more tears . . . it wouldn't matter. This was family, his family, and Spike would not walk away from that.

_If it keeps on raining, levee's going to break,  
If it keeps on raining, levee's going to break,  
And the water gonna come in, have no place to stay_

-END- 


End file.
